Herbal Essence
by Psycho Chaos
Summary: It's April 20th and a time to party. Does Bella have to take a ball to the face, literaly, just to find Edward? One shot.


**Okay so this was just a little 4-20 thing I wrote and really wanted to get out yesterday but didn't have the time. If you don't know April 20 is, I guess, national weed day. Loads of people skip school and work just to go get faded. hope you enjoy the little things that come out of my head. :D**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own twilight or the characters but I might just own a Swisher c;**

**

* * *

**

**Herbal Essence**

"Mother effer!" I yelled as something hard hit me on the head.

"This one's got a right pretty mouth on her don't she boys." I heard a older man yell and a lot guys agreeing with laughter.

"Holy shit, Bella! Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice say and suddenly felt myself being scooped up into a very tight hug.

"Urgh, Emmett put me down I'm fine." He laughed and set me back on my feet.

"Besides," I said once I looked around at all the faces staring,"I've taken balls to the face before."

All the guys chuckled and I was able to give a smile. I don't know what I had been thinking, walking through here. Honestly I can't even remember why I thought it would make a good short cut to walk around the edge of the baseball field. But then again I wasn't completely in my right mind at the moment.

"All right everyone. Let's take five. I've got water in the cooler." All the guys from the baseball team walked past me as they went into the dugout.

"So what are you doing here Bella?" Emmett asked, but before I could respond I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked turning around. My eyes widened a bit at the very hot guy infront of me.

"Sorry. About the hit in the head." It took me a moment to regester that he was the one that caused the ball to give me a minor concussion.

"Oh, no problem. I don't know what I was thinking. Usually I stay away from flying balls." He cracked a grin and I almost felt my heart melt.

I looked back to see Emmett drinking a water and I poked him in the stomach, causing him to spill water all over himself. For some reason I found this more funny then it was and soon I was leaning over, clutching my stomach. I took a peek up and saw a guy from the team staring at me. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Fucking shit dude, she's blazed!" he said to one of his team mates and soon they were all turning to look at me. I quickly turned my back to them, which brought me to face the very hot, slighty sweaty, ball thrower.

"And that's the cue for me to leave. Nice meeting you..." He smiled again and stuck out his hand.

"Edward." I grasped it and felt a suddenly tingle in my hand and slowly spread up my arm.

"Bella," I said and made my way to leave. I quickly remembered something and turned back.

"Hey Emmett! Alice is throwing a four twenty party tonight our dorm. She said you had to come or she'll poison your drink with LCD tomorrow. Bye." I turned back around and walked away.

Once I got back to the building where I shared the dorm with my friend Alice, I stopped, slipped around the back and into the alley. I quickly pulled out the blunt Alice had made me roll up in grape flavor Swisher paper. Even when it came to weed it had to be pretty.

I laughed and lit it up, inhaling a lung full and held it. I heard footsteps coming my way and looked to see if the person was worth putting it out. I saw a familiar but newly acquainted body. I laughed.

"Hey Edward, long time no see." For some reason this made me laugh some more. Hmm maybe I was getting to fucked up. Without another thought I took another hit. I saw him watching me and held it out to him.

"Want some?" He made eye contact quickly, then took it and and sucked in tentively.

"Have you smoked before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he passed it back to me and I took another lungfull until I thought my body would explode.

"Cigerettes," he said with a little grin. I laughed, getting closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, passing the blunt with my other hand.

"Well, I'm glad I'm your first." We both laughed. We finished smoking without talking and when I finally threw the little tiny bit of paper left on the ground I looked up at him.

He had a goofy little lopsided smile on and I knew he was atleast feeling a buzz.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself." I sat down on the alley way floor, leaning against the wall behind me. He joined me, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I'm from Chicago, I'll be twenty in a few months. Hmm, no girlfriend, no pets, no siblings. There's not really anything interesting about me." I laughed and his sullen voice.

"Oh I beg to differ. I bet there's something interesting, but I'll just have to dig for it." He opened his eyes and I took notice that they were a bit pink.

"What about you Ms. Bella?" I kept eye contact with him. Our heads were so close I could lightly feel his breath flow over my face.

"Full name is Isabella Swan. I'm nineteen and I came from Forks, Washington. My parents are divorced. No goldfish but a boyfriend."

His smile turned slightly into a frown. I laughed and realized what I said.

"Whoops, I meant I have a goldfish but no boyfriend." His eyes lit up and suddenly he was impossibly closer. I admit I was leaning toward him a little.

"You made my head spin Bella," he whispered as his lips got closer to mine.

"I think thats the weed talking," I said with a smile. He was so close now I could feel his body heat on my lips. They barely brushed when my cell phone rang

I groaned as he pulled back and fished it out of my pocket.

"Yes?" I said a little hotly into the phone but soon my good mood returned, and I think it was unwillingly.

"Hey Swan, get your ass home so we can get ready for the party." I laughed at Alice sounding so excited.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec. I'm in the alley."

"Wait what are you doing in the alley?" Damn, I shouldn't have let that slip.

"Nothing!" I said a little quickly and she immediantly knew what I was up to.

"Bella Swan! You are not smoking without me!" She yelled and I found this very funny.

"Well, I didn't do it on my own," I said, throwing a sly look over at Edward, who was still grinning goofly.

"Oooh, is it a guy? Invite him over tonight."

"Yeah yeah Alice. Love you bye." I quickly hung up the phone before she could say more. I heard movement next to me and saw Edward standing. He held out a hand to me and I took it. When he pulled me to my feet, I hadn't realized how unsteady I was and swayed a bit. He steady me quickly with an arm to my shoulder, we looked at eachother and laughed.

"I think I got to be going," he said a little sadly and I nodded. Running a hand through his hair, I wanted to do the same but kept the little traitors to my sides.

"Hey Alice wanted to know if you want to come to the four twenty party tonight."

"Alice? Really?" He gave me a smirk and I laughed.

"Yes Alice. And me too, of course." He just nodded and I gave him our dorm number.

"Come around eight or so." He walked me to the entrance of the building and we stopped at the door. Why did this suddenly feel like some sort of first date?

"Well, thanks Bella. And I really am sorry about earlier." I laughed and said again that it was okay. Without really knowing what I was doing, I had stretched my arms up, around his neck, and was giving him a hug.

The hug was brief but it sent tingles everywhere. Walking up to our room I was finally glad I took that short cut.

---

After boiling to a simmer for fourty-five minutes and measuring how much to put in the baked goods, me and Alice were finally done getting ready. We had changed into green, red, and yellow tie die shirts she had picked out that was so small it revealed way more of my stomach then I though necessary. Of course she kept saying how it pushed up the cleavage and made them more noticeable. Alice would only be worried all about her boobs.

We were relaxing on the couch, waiting for the cookies and brownies to be down. There was a knock on the door and Alice opened it to reveal her long time boyfriend Jasper.

"Happy holidays," he called. I laughed, knowing that he was already high. My high had already started to come down after a while but I didn't quickly go to bring it back up, knowing there'd be more of that later tonight.

"Hey! Happy Four Twenty!" I yelled as he came in.

Two hours later our little living area was packed. There were a bunch of calls of people wishing other people a happy four twenty, but once we started handing out the cookies, they had started to relax and were just talking and laughing... way too much. Of course this made me laugh too.

I was in the kitchen tending to the goods and suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey beautiful," a male voice whispered. I laughed and turned around in his arms, seeing Edward standing there with a huge smile.

"Have a brownie," I said and before he could protest I was already feeding it to him.

"These taste..."

"Like shit," I finished for him and he laughed.

"They're not that bad." I smiled at him trying to be nice.

"It's okay, they're supposed to taste like that. Of course my brownies taste way better."

"Well, you'll just have to make me some of those one of these days." I nodded and turned back around in his arms. they tightened around my waist as I continued to cut the batch of brownies.  
"Hey Eddie!" I heard called and turned to see Emmett standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Hey Emmett."

"I didn't know you'd be here man. You smoke?" Edward met my gaze and smiled a devilish smirk. There was something diffrent about this Edward... and I liked it.

"Just a little," he said and looked back to Emmett.

"Oh, cool. Well see you later. Edward, Bella." Is it bad that I liked the sound of that a little more than I should have?

Soon we moved into the living room where everyone was and introduced him to a few of my friends. There was no place to sit so he leaned against the wall with his feet splayed out and pull me by the waist so I was inbetween his legs, leaning back on his chest.

We chatted a bit, everyone making jokes so people could laugh even harder than they already were.

"Aren't you going to give me a tour?" he suddenly whispered into my ear. Suddenly I really wanted him alone.

"Living room," I whispered as I pulled him off the wall, holding his hand I led him into the hallway.

"Alice's room," I said, pointing to the closed door.

"Bathroom." His arms were again wrapped around my waist and I suddenly felt his lips on my neck.

"Closet." He was now used his teeth to bite softly on the sensitive skin beneath my ear. My breathing started to become heavy as we came to the last door.

"My bedroom." I said softly and he growled, making my body suddenly heat up, when he noticed I wasn't opening the door. I reached into my pocket to pull out the key. Me and Alice thought it safer to lock our bedroom doors.

I pulled him inside and quickly shut the door behind us. I turned to him and before I could even say anything, his mouth was on mine.

My head spun as he coaxed my mouth open with his lips and sucked in a huge breath, stealing mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair. He pulled me closer by my waist and thrusted his tongue into my mouth at the same time. I moaned when we made contact, which caused him to push me back up against my closed door. We were fighting for dominance as I pushed back against him. He growled and thrusted his hips into mine. Faintly thinking this wasn't enough contact I pulled myself up by his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrusted into my again and I moaned at how it made me feel.

Soon he was walking backwards until he was sitting at the edge of my bed. I pushed him down and he scooted back until his whole body was on the bed. I was straddling him, bending over so we could resume kissing. It was my turn to thrust into him and he moaned.

Suddenly I found myself on my back, his whole body wieght crushing on top of me, and I realized how much I liked it. I felt something hard press into my thigh and I moaned into his mouth. He was breathing heavily as he trailed little kisses down my neck, ocassionaly biting.

"Is it okay-," another bite,"for me to feel-," a lick,"like this when-," a kiss,"I just met you?" he whispered and then sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Mmhmm," I moaned and fisted my hands into his hair. He stopped his licking and kissing and biting, raised his head, and looked at me. I stared into his deep green eyes and smiled at him, earning a lopsided smile back.

"Happy Four Twenty Bella," he whispered, then leaned down to kiss me again.

And boy, it sure was.

**A/N: So what did you think? was it awful? okay? What did you do for 4-20 if anything? Do you smoke? have you? I like to know these things :D**


End file.
